The invention is based on a method for error protected actuation of switching devices of a switching station.
Such a method is known, for example, from EP-A2-0 No. 103 137 the counterpart of which is U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,703. In the known method, position indicating signals of switching devices of the switchgear bay of a switching station having many switchgear bays are used for generating a digital map of the operational state of the switchgear bay by simulating a requested switching operation. The digital maps of the individual switchgear bays are then continuously and cyclicly interrogated and transferred to a central accumulator memory in which they are combined to form an overall map. This overall map is subsequently transferred to each switchgear bay and stored there until the next overall map arrives. When a switching operation is requested, a check is made for switching error protection interlocking conditions in the switchgear bay concerned by means of an overall map arriving subsequent to this request and, if the decision is negative, the requested switching operation is executed. Although this makes it possible to omit interlocking relays, interlocking cable trees and cross-cabling installations in a device for carrying out the aforementioned method, a failure of the central accumulator memory already blocks execution of this method.